


Chocolate Covered Strawberry

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [6]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Ichigo's gift to Masaya.





	Chocolate Covered Strawberry

Ichigo and Masaya had a very romantic date for Valentine’s Day, coming to an end with their lovely dinner, but, of course, things were not completely over for the couple that day. When they get home, she tells him, “I hope you saved room for dessert!”

“I think I might have managed,” he replies with a smile. She directs for him to sit down on the couch, which he does, waiting patiently for her while she disappears into the kitchen to retrieve whatever dessert it is she has planned for him.

A few minutes pass before she returns, but when she does, she’s transformed. However, rather than being in her full costume, she is only in her bell collar and her tail ribbon, and has added her Cafe Mew Mew apron over top of her otherwise naked form. In her hands is a plate with a selection of chocolate covered strawberries, a dozen of them arranged in a six point star.

While Masaya begins to eat them, she holds the plate for him, watching while he enjoys his little dessert. “These are so good!” he says, a bit surprised by just how good they are.

Blushing, she says, “Well, I’ve been taking lessons from Keiichiro.”

“It’s paid off!” he replies, and enjoys his dessert down to the last bite, though he enjoys the sight of his lover in an apron just as much.

When he’s all finished, she flashes him a big grin and says, “There’s one more chocolate-covered strawberry for you,” before leading him into the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you have it with the others on the plate?” he asks, a little confused.

“Because it wouldn’t fit,” she replies, and he knows for a fact that a regular strawberry would have fit, and therefore starts to get an idea about what she really means.

When they enter the kitchen, she removes her apron, tossing it aside before laying down on the table, which is covered in a large sheet of wax paper, with a bowl of melted chocolate on it. Beaming at him, she says, “See? I’m the thirteenth strawberry, which makes this a baker’s dozen!”

“That looks like a very delicious strawberry,” her lover replies, and as he walks closer to her, she picks up the ladle in the bowl, pouring some of the chocolate along her stomach to show him what to do. The warm chocolate feels good against her skin, but it feels even better when Masaya leans down to lick up the trail of it.

Next, he takes a turn with the ladle, this time leaving a longer trail up her stomach and the center of her chest, and he takes his time, licking slowly and teasingly across her chest. Fidgeting in her impatience, Ichigo ladles the chocolate onto both of her nipples next, and Masaya licks around and around them for so long that she feels like she’s going to explode in her anticipation.

Finally, he settles on one to gently suckle, and she arches her back, moaning in delight. Even when the chocolate is gone, he lingers for a moment to pleasure her, before switching off to the other, sucking away the chocolate before it has the chance to dry to her skin. He lingers on that nipple for even longer, rolling his tongue over it until Ichigo is practically panting with her desire for him, and then he stops short, ready to drizzle more chocolate over her. He drops another trail along her stomach, but when he follows it down, he doesn’t stop where it ends and instead goes all the way down, until he is able to lap between her legs, burying his tongue within her folds.

Ichigo arches her back and lets out a loud, shameless moan at his attention. He knows, by now, exactly what tactics to use and how to tease her, drawing out her pleasure as much as possible before she is finally brought to orgasm, before he finally delivers her pleasure. Whimpering, it is all she can do to regain her composure when that pleasure starts to fade, when she starts to come to her senses again. Now, the chocolate is mostly gone, and what is left has started to cool and harden in the bowl. It won’t be fun to clean, but they both have other things on their minds.

“That strawberry was much sweeter than the other twelve,” says Masaya, when he sees that she’s fully recovered. “But, now, would my little strawberry like some cream?”

“Yes!” she says, excited, and he smiles, reaching in his pocket to pull out a condom before getting out of his pants and putting it on. She scoots until her legs are hanging off the table, and he walks between them so that she can wrap them around him. Masaya pushes forward, pressing himself inside of her, and she moans happily as he begins to fuck her right there on the kitchen table.

At first, he starts out slow and steady, his hips moving in a fluid fashion, but it isn’t long before he starts to pick up his pace, and she grinds herself closer against him, encouraging him and trying to pull him deeper inside of her. Breathless, she moves her hips in time with his, always able to match his rhythm, even when he increases speed, and sometimes, she increases the speed herself, getting him to follow along with her.

Eventually, the increase his pace so much that he is rapidly thrusting inside of her, fucking her hard into the table, and Ichigo can hardly even breathe to moan and cry out his name, but she manages, some more animalistic sounds slipping in as they go. Masaya finds her unbelievably adorable, even like this, and his own breathing grows ragged as he begins to near his climax. He leans down and she leans up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kisses her, and it is while they are kissing that she comes, tightening around him in such a way that he has no choice but to give in to his own pleasure as well.

He comes hard, filling the condom as he does, and then slumps over her on the table, breaking the kiss as they both pant, trying to catch their breath. Ichigo catches up faster, getting up and pushing him to stand, dropping to her knees in front of him and peeling off the condom, sucking it clean and commenting on how delicious his cream is. Then, she takes him in her mouth, feeling him begin to grow hard again as she rolls her tongue over his cock and begins to suck him off.

It doesn’t take long for him to come like this, and Ichigo greedily swallows all of his cream before sitting back against a leg of the table, tired and relaxed. Masaya sets to cleaning up, throwing away the condom and the wax paper, and setting the bowl in the sink to soak.

When he’s done, he returns to Ichigo, saying, “My little strawberry is all sticky from the chocolate.” He leans down, pulling her into his arms. “I think you need a bath! What do you think?” She answers by purring happily against his chest.

 


End file.
